


Free

by Surrounded_By_Idiots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrounded_By_Idiots/pseuds/Surrounded_By_Idiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ask me how many times my heart has been broken and I will tell you to look in the sky and count the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Warning: Implied slash, character death, angst/tragedy

Prompt: Ask me how many times my heart has been broken and I will tell you to look in the sky and count the stars.

Severus gazed out into the starry night sky, atop the Astronomy tower. It was summer so none of the students or other professors were around to find him here. Ever since his lover died in the final battle for the wizarding world, he was more withdrawn and angry, more than ever before. He closed his eyes, picturing him in his head; shaggy, sandy blond hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a wide smile he reserved especially for Severus. While they may not have had long together, it was the best year of his life. Severus knew it wouldn't last, especially when the purple-haired auror came into the picture. He opened his eyes again, realizing this wasn't the first time his heart had been broken by another person coming into the picture. The most painful had been, of course, Lily Evans. But they were not the only two. There were other girls from his youth, and women and men from his adulthood that all left him in one way or another, taking a piece of him with them when they left. He stared at the stars, counting off on each one the different people who let him down, who broke his heart and used him until he had nothing left to give.

Tearing his gaze away from the sky for the first time that night, and bordering on hysterics, he glanced down at the grounds beneath him. He was tired. Tired of being used, and abused, and trampled over. Being pulled this way and that way, and being told his entire life what to do and what not to do. He walked closer and closer to the edge, counting off more people with every step. When he reached the ledge, he glanced down once more. All he wanted was to be free. And free he shall be.


End file.
